Seemingly Sinful
by AlexaLexie
Summary: When Adam, Bree, and Chase find out they aren't related, they promise that it won't hurt their bond as a family. But it does. Chase despises the sudden change. Otherwise, Bree sees her feelings for Chase in a different light. She likes Chase, but holds back, reminding herself how sinful it is. Chase becomes closer to Bree more than ever. Will Chase also develop feelings for Bree?
1. Chapter 1

**Chase**

As I walked through the hallway of Mission Creek High, I thought about my family. The thought of Adam, Bree, and I supposedly unrelated made it awkward between us. And I despised it that way. Adam, Bree and I grew up together, knowing we had each other's backs. Knowing that we would stand by each other's sides no matter what. We were a team. Us against the world.

Davenport came out and told us about our origins about a week ago. How we were originally created by his younger brother, Douglas. How Mr. Davenport built an underground lab and hid us there, to train us to be bionic heroes. All of this information wasn't new to us, though.

I came to the assumption that he felt guilty that he didn't tell us before himself and that we found out in a way he felt was horrible. Before I could interrupt, Davenport began talking about how Douglas actually created us each with different DNA. Our DNA strands weren't identical, meaning we weren't related. We were in the state of shock, but we played it off as much as we could, reassuring each other that it wouldn't affect our bond as a family. But it did.

It made it uncomfortable between Adam, Bree, and I. Might as well call each other roommates all living under the same mansion. Davenport isn't assigning us as much missions as usual. He is probably giving all of us time for the shocking news to sink in. But I wanted to go on missions. It would be a distraction. It would also take our mind off of us not being related, and we would be working together as a team.

Like old times.

**Bree**

I stuck a dollar in the slot, and the vending machine accepted it. My gaze flickered all over my choices. I punched in a letter and a number, and the snickers bar began to move. The rings that held the snickers bar spiraled but stopped short, and my favorite candy bar didn't fall. I cursed under my breath. I kicked the vending machine, praying that the piece of candy would fall. It didn't budge.

"Seriously!" I hissed. One-dollar bill just went down the drain.

"Today is not my day," I mumbled to myself, examining the candy. Maybe I should call Adam to use his bionics to shake it free. I pounded and kicked several times. The piece of candy still did not budge. I huffed in exasperation, throwing my head back.

The snickers bar slowly tilted forward. I stared at the candy dumbfounded. It drifted like a weightless feather to the bottom of the vending machine, as if gravity didn't exist. I reached in and grabbed the snickers bar. I studied it closely. How the hell–

"If I were you, I would've chosen Twix. But, you know, we have our favorites," a familiar voice came from behind me and made me jump. I whipped around to see Chase smirking. I rolled my eyes. His soft, hazel eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Molecular Kinesis comes in handy very often, doesn't it?" He made it sound more like a statement than a question.

I glanced down at the piece of candy. "Wait, that was–"

"Me? Yes, it was." He interrupted, and began to walk away. "Oh, and," he turned back around. "You owe me one," he pointed and winked. He flashed his gorgeous, smug grin, and walked off, leaving me blushing like an idiot.

I was glad he had his back to me before he saw that my cheeks grew a dark shade of red.

I've always thought my feelings toward Chase were simply caring about him in a way a sibling should, but now that I know that we aren't related, I see those feelings in a different light. What I thought I felt for him before was now more complex...

I was disappointed when I found out about our origin because, now that we know we aren't related, our whole life was a big lie.

Our real father is Douglas.

We were stuck in the lab because we were actually hiding from our devious uncle/now-father.

We were raised as siblings but turns out that we aren't related at all.

We have glitches because our bionic infrastructure was inserted into our nervous systems, which is why our bionics go out of whack when we feel strong emotions.

So technically, our whole _life_ was a big lie.

But even though Chase and I aren't related, I still feel as though he's off limits. As though it's still as bad as it was when we still thought we were siblings.

Plus, why would he suddenly fall in love with his so-called sister. Also, our relationship would corrupt if he found out about my feelings for him.

He should _never_ find out about my feelings for him.

It would be better if he'd never know.

It would be better if he would never know for the rest of our lives.

But, what if it comes to the point where I can't stand keeping quiet?

Where I can't stand seeing him having a life of his own.

And me not being a part of his world.

**Chase**

When I turned to walk away, I immediately caught sight of Bree's blushing cheeks, which caught me off guard. I accidently tripped over the toe of my sneaker, but quickly recovered. I instantly felt embarrassed.

To check if Bree saw that, I glanced over my shoulder. I expected to hear her chuckle, or see her smug look at seeing me trip. But she had her back to me, lost in her own thought, chewing on a bite of her snickers bar.

Relief flooded through me, though I was kind of disappointed that I wasn't a cause for her frequent, smug look. I had the sudden urge to make her smile. To see her satisfied because of me, which was a weird feeling, since I usually don't feel that way very often.

I shook it off and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Bree to her own thoughts. If only a hidden ability magically developed that I could hear people's thoughts. On second thought, I would be invading people's privacy, including Bree's.

I met up with Adam and Leo, expecting to see Leo give Adam a look because something he said was completely ridiculous, but, to my surprise, they were quite expressionless.

"Hey guys," I greeted. I tried to be casual, but I felt as though everyone was acting. As though everyone were not being themselves, which gave off an awkward atmosphere.

"Oh. Hey, Chase," Leo said, and adjusted the straps of his backpack.

I frowned, "Are you guys okay?"

Adam and Leo exchanged a look. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

I wanted to say something, but I held back.

I blinked. "Nothing," I stated casually. Fortunately, they didn't question it.

Bree walked over and stood next to me. Her brown, auburn curls rested on her collarbone, and her chocolate colored eyes were focused on the floor.

Everyone weren't themselves, and I was sick of it. "I'm going to head over to English." I spit out and quickly head down the hallway.

**Bree**

"I'm going to head over to English," Chase said, and it sounded like he spit it out. Like he was disgusted. He started to quickly walk down the hallway.

"Not so fast, speedy," I called, and caught his forearm. He threw his head back, ready to pout like a four year old. I chuckled.

"What's the rush? We have like," I looked up to the ceiling and pursed my lips, "nine minutes 'til the bell."

Chase raised his eyebrows, as if saying 'so?'

My brows furrowed.

"Since when did you ever want to get to class so early? We always spend time talking to each other during passing period."

"Since now," he spat, and walked out of my grasp. I looked back to Leo and Adam. They both shrugged, not having an exact explanation for Chase's behavior. I sighed and looked after him.

I let him go for about a moment, but then I jogged to catch up with him.

He huffed in annoyance. "Leave me alone."

He was walking so fast that I, supposedly the fastest person on earth, couldn't keep up.

"Nope! I'm coming with you," I stated, still trying to keep pace so I can walk beside him.

"You have U.S. History next and it's across the school," he said, giving me a questioning look.

"Hey, you are talking to the fastest person on earth!" I caught a faint smile on his lips. "I think I can manage to get there in time before the bell."

Chase started to slow down, luckily.

"So, why were you so… cranky back there?" I asked.

"It's none of your concerns, I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I'm sorry," he said, but not convincingly. He was obviously avoiding eye contact. He does it all the time when he's lying. When he makes eye contact, he cracks. I've seen it before, because he's done it with me several times.

I stared at him, and after a while with not answering, he looked over to see if I was still there.

"That's it?" I asked. He nodded.

I was going to let it slide, but I wanted to know _precisely_ what was going on with Chase lately. It wasn't only today that he's been acting weird. He's been acting this way for a while.

I still stared.

He chuckled and shrugged. "Nothing."

"No, seriously. Just tell me," I said.

"Really! It's nothing!"

"Still not convincing."

"Bree! It's nothing!"

"Chase! It isn't!" I mimicked. He was taken aback.

"What is wrong?" I asked, softening my tone. He sighed, giving in. _Finally_, I thought.

He thought for a moment, conjuring up what he's about to say. "Things haven't been, well, ordinary after the 'family discussion,'" He said.

He didn't need to spell it out for me. I knew what he meant. We're all acting weird, and it wasn't just him that noticed. I have, also.

He was going to explain further, but I finished for him. "You feel like it's not the same. You feel distraught that we're all acting weird because we found out we weren't supposedly related."

His facial features softened. I continued. "Look, I get it. I feel the same way. I'll admit, we _are_ acting strange. But take it easy, I promise you we will all soon adapt to the situation."

He was hesitant at first, but then nodded. Chase's lips curled into a smile. I mirrored him, my heart fluttering because I was the one who caused that heart felt smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bree**

"Hey, uh. Chase?" I asked, completely fumbling over my words. "What is your answer for number 7?"

He chuckled. "Dang, you are _very_ _far_ behind," he teased, looking up from his homework that was sprawled all over the kitchen table. I, sitting on the opposite end, only had a few papers.

Chase was in advanced classes, which meant a motherlode of homework each night. Not to mention the amount of homework on the weekends. God, how does he deal with that much pressure? Oh, that's right. He was engineered to be the most intelligent person to walk the earth. My bad.

"Far behind? Yeah, sure. And what number are you on, _genius_?" I asked.

He mocked, "I'm on number 32." I deadpanned, keeping the straightest face for a long period of time, which was only a few seconds, though it felt like forever. He mirrored me. He saw it as a game. Who can keep the straightest face for a longer period of time?

Even though some people assume he's very serious, he's very playful and jokes around _a lot. _Just not at school. He believes that school should be taken seriously, and he's all for education. I mean, _everybody_ knows that. It's very obvious, believe me.

His facial expression softened. I'm winning. As he fights off a newborn smile, I take my Algebra 2 homework in hand, and crumpled it into a rigid ball. He frowned, currently confused by my action. While I examined it, Chase chuckled and asked, "Bree, why did you—?"

He's stopped in mid-sentence when the crumpled piece of paper bounces off his forehead and falls to the floor. "—Crumple your Algebra 2 homework." He finished, his lips pressed in a thin line.

I giggled, and his lips gradually curled into a faint smile.

"So," he began. "Are you going to actually finish your homework this time?" I paused. Shrugging, I simply replied, "nah, I'll just copy off of someone in my period."

"_What? _You're going to copy?" I rolled my eyes. _Please, not another lecture._ "Bree, that isn't right. It's not moral."

"Yeah, and?"

He stared at me in astonishment, but I gave him a bored look.

"You do realize that if you fail your classes, you aren't going to graduate." He scoffed. "Oh, and if you're lucky enough to even graduate then, you wouldn't look so great when colleges look at your records." Chase informed.

"Ok, then I'll just drop out of school. It's not a big deal. Mr. Davenport's a billionaire. I'll do just fine without a high school diploma or degree or whatever," I stated confidently. That sure pissed Chase off, though.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," I spat.

Chase straightened, looking much taller than before when he slightly slouched. He chuckled bitterly.

"You think Adam will graduate soon?" I stayed silent. I actually can not see Adam receiving a diploma and graduating high school. Even a glance at his report card gives it away.

"I just might think that he will drop out of school, just like you, right?" He asked. I shrugged.

"You and Adam. Stuck here. Probably work together at some fast food place while I, the smartest person to walk the earth, will be out in the real world, doing business with.. heck, I don't know. Authorities, agencies, and possibly more and—"

"And what _exactly_ is your point?"

He looked at me. "Do you seriously want to be stuck here with Adam with absolutely no reputation?" I considered that thought. "I mean, you can hardly stand Adam now. You can't stand the both of us."

"Stuck with Adam your whole life? _Yikes_." He said.

_Stuck with Adam your whole life? Years of homework won't _compare_ to a life stuck with Adam. _

I slipped out a blank piece of paper and began writing. "I'm beginning now."

Chase laughed. "That's my girl." My stomach flipped, and I felt my cheeks heat. Relief fled through me when I saw that he didn't notice. He stood and bent down to pick up my crumpled, rigid homework. "You might need this." He reopened it and and showed a look of pain. "You, um, did something wrong on number.." He searched. "Number 7."

I threw my head back in exasperation. "Ugh! Can I start _later?_"

He grinned. "Nope. You start now!" He slammed my homework on the table. Before he could walk out of the living room, he was startled by a loud noise from his phone.

Chase slipped it out of his pocket and read the notification on his phone's home screen while I waited impatiently for him to say something.

"Nevermind, you can start later."

"What? Why?"

He showed me his phone screen. "It's an urgent mission alert. We need to get down to the lab."

I didn't budge. "To the lab, now!"

I jumped out of my seat and jogged to the elevator with Chase on my tail. The elevator doors opened and I was caught off guard by a new lab appearing. After Douglas destroyed our lab, Davenport needed to build a new one. It's still brand new, and right now it's our first mission with the new lab.

"Bree? Are you okay?" Chase asked intently.

"What? Oh, just having a new lab. It takes some getting used to." He nodded.

Davenport and Leo were already there.

"What's the problem?" Chase asked Davenport. He suddenly sighed. "This better not be Crane again."

"I'm sorry to say that it is Crane again." I could tell Chase was panicking on the inside, but he has so much self control that his exterior looks so calm.

I glanced around the lab. "Mr. Davenport, where's Adam?"

Davenport didn't answer quick enough.

"Mr. Davenport—" Chase started.

Leo cut Chase's sentence short. "Crane kidnapped Adam and Tasha."

* * *

**Sooo? ..Did you like it? Its short I know. Honestly, I'm kind of running out of inspiration writing this story. This isn't the end, though. But, its going to be very tough writing the next chapter :| Lets pray that comes out okay ;] Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
